


Trying the Knot

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Equality, if that, like metions of a boner, slight sexual content, there is no seriousness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is legal in America so Izaya had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> So on June 26, 2015, same-sex marriage is legal all throughout the U.S. so I figured I would write a little celebratory fiction for the occasion. #lovewins

"And the United States is officially the 21st country to legalize same-sex marriage nationwide."  
Izaya jumped up. "SHIZU-CHAN! LETS GO TO AMERICA!" The raven shouted at his lover as he ran down the hall to the bedroom.  
"What?" The blonde rubbed his eyes, woken from his nap. "What the fuck kind of nonsense are you yapping about now flea?"  
"We're getting married in America, right now, whether you like it or not." He smirked.  
"Wha-" Shizuo started to protest but was too late as Izaya had dragged him out the bed and out the door towards the airport.  
-time skip-  
"And I now pronounce you, husband and husband." The pastor said to Izaya and his tied up groom.  
"Yay!" Izaya kissed his new husband and dragged him off god knows where, while Shizuo tugged at the rope around his wrists and screamed to be let go before he called rape, but he wasn't going to do that, he enjoyed it too much, and the bulge in his pants was showing it. He did love seeing Izaya take control.


End file.
